Attention
by Ballerina.Embers
Summary: One Shot: Alistair may not have a way with words, but who needs words? Actions speak louder than words... and Alistair's actions seem to have a way with a particular Grey Warden... Ha! Silly bastard and his love for cheese...


_Attention_

She was smitten with him.

Yes, **him** as in Alistair. That witty foolhardy man, with the bright hair and ecstatic eyes that often captured her with. He didn't have the slightest clue about what power he had over the other Grey Warden.

Oh yes, she had fallen. She had fallen harder than she had once fallen for Dairren… the striking redhead who was so bold as to call her beautiful.

Dairren, she thought, was a potential husband she thought that she could tolerate. If her mother and father forced her to marry, then she would have no second thoughts about it. Dairren was a respectable man, though not exactly at the Couslands rank yet, but he aimed to become noble while traveling with her father. She didn't anticipate that Arl Howe would bring that future to an end.

Though, she never realized what love was, not until recently.

Alistair had a certain quirk to him, a little tick that made the girl helpless. He had no idea about this ability of his, either. There was just something about him… that's difficult to explain.

With out any effort, he could make the junior Grey Warden sigh. He could make her knee's buckle and give way, too. Sometimes, if the moment was just right, she could make her fall unconscious. It was strange how he managed to make her stomach twist. He also had the uncanny ability to make her hot under the collar, in more than just one way.

Oh yes, there were times when she was just livid. Frustrated beyond explanation. There have been so many perfect situations that Alistair managed to miss, amazingly enough, and he would never realize it.

She often stared at him, when they were alone. Whenever she could be alone with him, she would try her damn hardest to get his attention. _No one else in this damn world deserves it more than I do._ Selfish thoughts like these often came to brew due to the tension. _Do I have to drizzle myself in melted cheese?_

Anticipation wracked her as she tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Whatever it was, it must've been more important than talking to a pretty girl. Or did he just not realize that she had been leering at him all night?

She towered over him, leaning over to see that he was… eating cheese.

_Cheese,_ of all things. _**Cheese**_.

Whatever made him decide to look up at her was beyond anyone's guess. You'd think he would've just finished off his last chunk, but no. He innocently tilted his head up, those lustrous eyes teasing her. Teasing because she knew he had no idea what she wanted or why she was standing over him, of course.

"Oh! Hello…" She frowned at the greeting. "Ehh…" He didn't quite understand what she wanted. He quickly looked down at his cheese. Did she want his cheese? Preposterous! She can't have all of it!

… Maybe, just _maybe_ she could have some of it.

She stepped to the side and stared at him expectantly, her arms folded over her glorious bosom of righteousness. The male Grey Warden was finally allowed to stand, and he did so, looking to the noble woman with suspicion. Then she tapped her petite foot. His dear lady appeared to be impatient.

"Alistair." She spoke in a tone that would make a little boy tremble with guilt, and Alistair suddenly began to reflect on what he did that day. What did he do to make leader mad? Well, he couldn't exactly figure it out.

He continued to stare, looking as blissful as ever. While he tried to figure out just what he had done wrong, the girl reached out and took Alistair's last chunk of cheese from his hands. He gasped, shocked with such betrayal. She knows how much he liked cheese. What has he done to deserve this kind of punishment?

"What are you—" Before he could even ask the question, the other Grey Warden had hooked a finger into her leather breastplate, pulling it open with easy and dropping the cheese down her bosom.

Had she done it for any other person, she would've regretted it, because she feared that the cheese might be bad for her armor, or perhaps even be bad for her cleavage. Though, it was Alistair, and desperate times call for desperate measures. She did it, and she was willing to accept the consequences.

Alistair stared, not quite able to remove his eyes from her chest as he tried to comprehend what this could mean.

She put her hands on her hips and waited…

… and waited…

… and _waited_…

"Well, Alistair?" He suddenly jumped, his posture straightening out in an instant and his eyes snapping up to her eyes. His face was painted read, so adorable. Alistair was unaware of how charming and lovable he was when he blushed so many shades of red.

His lips trembled as his eyes averted to stare at something other than the female Grey Warden.

"… Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get your cheese out of my bust?" She questioned, and Alistair's face was whittled with more shock than ever before as he stared into her eyes with disbelief. "I'd like you to remove it sometime this year, please."

His mouth opened, jaw ajar as he raised his hands twitching in front of him. He wanted to say something witty, but he could hardly even say _'Oh'_ let alone some witty-one-liner.

He coughed, she huffed, and both waited for something to happen.

_Awkward silence…_

… The next morning, they both slowly woke up to the sound of barking… Dog had found the two Grey Warden entangled with each other in a tent, in the buff of all things. Exposed. Stark naked. Bare.

Of course, thank God no one can understand dogs, because clearly the hound had a lot to say to everyone in the camp.

After that day, Alistair kept a close eye on the pretty Grey Warden. Funny thing, after all that _'roughhousing'_ that went on that particular night, they never exactly found that last bit of cheese. Not that Alistair was actually _looking for it,_ of course. No… he had a feeling that would just make her mad.

_Le fin._

I certainly hope it made someone laugh. I giggled at the end of this.


End file.
